Saint's Day Memories
by TatsuiChiyo
Summary: It's the first Saint's Day Festival since Sekai's return, and his family is looking forward to the celebration. And the merriment is only increased when the sight of Sekai's new coat brings up a humorous memory of another festival...with another coat...


Chrom readjusted his red cap as he stared at himself in the mirror, smirking as he gave the sight a satisfied nod. He was currently wearing a Saints Day outfit resembling the traditional clothing of one of the former saints, a man who dedicated his life to building toys for orphans and hand delivering them himself every year. Chrom was particularly excited for the Saint's Day Festival this current year since not only was it the first Saint's Day Festival since Sekai's return from death, but also for the fact that his brother-in-law was visiting as Plegia's King, meaning this was the first Saint's Day Festival with Plegia joining in on the festivities.

Chrom's eye fell on a small, framed drawing of Emmeryn in the reflection of his mirror. His older sister had always hoped for the day when the wounds between the two countries could heal and they'd celebrate festivals like these together. While relations with Plegia were still pretty rocky, Chrom hoped Sekai's presence would be the start of a yearly tradition. That, and he hadn't been able to see Sekai or Lissa since they move to Plegia, so he was looking forward to spending a week with them.

A knock on his door drew his attention before the door slightly opened. "Father, are you in there?"

Chrom smiled as he turned to regard his future daughter. "Lucina? What is it?"

Walking in, Chrom regarded his future daughter wearing her own Saint's Day costume. The design was very similar to her Spring Festival outfit in that it was primarily a leotard, though made of a much, MUCH thicker material (Chrom had seen to that one personally). And rather than bunny ears, instead the leotard had a thick hood attached that Lucina wore, a small capelet attached that fell to her mid back with little bells sewn along the ends, and perhaps strangest of all was fake antlers sewn to the hood.

Lucina smiled as she walked up to her father. "Wonderful costume Father. Did Mother make that for you?"

Chrom nodded. "She spent some time on it, as she did with yours. How do you like it by the way?"

Lucina smiled as she twirled around, the bells jingling all the way. "I absolutely LOVE it. I especially love these antlers on the top." As if to accentuate her point, Lucina squeezed one of the antlers with her hand.

Chrom smiled as he regarded his future daughter's antics. The childlike glee Lucina exhibited during these festivals was a far cry from how she acted during the war against Valm and the conflict against Grima. It was a change Chrom was all to happy to see, especially since he got to SEE it. It was moments like these that Chrom found himself grateful that Naga had refused to send the kids back to their original time.

"Father?" Lucina's voice came, shaking him out of his thoughts. "Father, are you all right?"

"Huh? Oh yes, yes..." Chrom said. "I was just deep in thought..."

"Thought?" Lucina asked. "What were you thinking about?"

"O-Oh, just...just excitement about being able to see your aunt and uncle again." Chrom said.

Lucina immediately smiled. "Oh, me to! It'll be especially nice to spar against Uncle again."

Chrom rubbed his chin. "Well I don't know if he's been able to keep up with all of that. I'm sure he's been pretty busy running Plegia. I mean, if his workload is even half of what mine is-"

"Than I'll have been finished before you'd even done a quarter of yours." A voice interrupted, drawing Chrom and Lucina's attention to the door.

Standing there with a satisfied smirk stood the current King of Plegia and former Grandmaster of Ylisse Sekai, with his wife and queen Lissa beside him with a much larger, much warmer smile. What really drew their attention was the manner of dress the two wore.

Lissa wore a dress that resembled the one she normally wore, though it was to now made of a thick, red material, with a fluffed up white outline. On her head she wore a large, red hat that ended in a white, cotton ball. The main points of interest were the small, decorative ornaments that hung on parts of her dress and the large bell she carried that gave off a loud gong.

What Sekai wore on the other hand was what really surprised both Chrom and Lucina. For as long as both had known the man, he always wore a hooded cloak. His mother's old cloak during recreational times, and during times of conflict the Grandmaster cloak. Seeing Sekai without either on was almost unheard of, to the point where Chrom found himself unable to ever imagine Sekai WITHOUT them on. He'd even heard rumors Sekai forewent any traditional attire for a Plegian King to instead wear his cloak.

That's why Chrom could only stare mouth wide open at the cloak Sekai now wore. It was obviously styled with his mother's old coat in mind, though rather than a dark purple the color was a deep red. The fluffy, white material that was on Lissa's outfit also ran along the edges of Sekai's coat, a white cotton ball also sitting at the tip of the hood on the cloak. Something else that drew Chrom's attention was the stars running along the arms of the coat, the design reminding him of the Grimleal eyes that ran along the sides of his old coat, and small ornaments running along the bottom of the coat. Sekai also wore red gloves over his hands, the habit of always wearing gloves still present even though the Fell Mark was gone from Sekai.

"Shut your mouth Chrom." Sekai said, purple eyes narrowing in irritation. "Let's not start this week off with a diplomatic incident."

"Oh hush you!" Lissa scolded, playfully slapping Sekai's arm. "I'm sure my brother is just admiring my handiwork is all."

Sekai scoffed but remained silent, removing a gray bang from his eyesight.

"Aunt Lissa! Uncle Sekai!" Lucina said with a smile, walking forward to give her aunt and uncle a hug, an action Lissa gladly reciprocated.

"Oh Lucina, I'm so happy to see you!" Lissa exclaimed as she gave Lucina a squeeze.

"Gah!" Lucina exclaimed in pain as her aunt's strength caused her back to pop in a strangely both comfortable and uncomfortable way.

Chrom gave Sekai a playful glare. "What was that about "causing a diplomatic incident"?"

Sekai sighed as he lightly pulled on Lissa's shoulder. "Lissa, please don't break our niece."

Lissa's eyes widened as she quickly let go, giving a nervous chuckle. "Heh heh...oops...sorry Lucina."

Lucina rubbed her back a gave a shaky smile. "I-It's fine Aunt Lissa..."

Sekai folded his arms and looked at Chrom. "So be honest Chrom, how much paperwork do you still have to do?"

Chrom gave a nervous chuckle. "L-Let's not talk about that. I see the both of you are dressed for the occasion."

Lissa nodded. "Well of course we are. Just because we're not running the Festival this year doesn't mean we can't dress up."

Lucina's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Normally the one running the Saint's Day Festival dresses up in the garb of one of Ylisse's past saints, and the rest of the Festival follows suit." Sekai explained. "This year your father chose Saint Nicholas."

Chrom nodded. "A favorite of Emmeryn's. We haven't been able to really enjoy this tradition the past few years, though not through lack of effort. At least, lack of effort for SOME of us." Chrom said, giving Sekai the playful glare again.

Sekai scoffed again. "There was a war going on Chrom. Forgive me for not wanting to play dress up."

"Honestly Chrom, are you still on about that?" Lissa asked. "I don't know why you were surprised he didn't do it. We BOTH know how Sekai acted during our first Harvest Festival together."

Lucina looked on with interest. The past years Festival was one of the first ones Lucina got to experience, and she absolutely loved the entire celebration. Her favorite part had been being able to dress up in the traditional costumes, one of the reasons she was so excited to hear about the Saint's Day Festival also having costumes.

"What happened your first Harvest Festival?" Lucina asked.

"Oh nothing." Lissa said as she looked away from Sekai. "Only your Uncle putting his new marriage into jeopardy."

Sekai's expression didn't change as he folded his arms and shrugged. "Well how did you expect me to act when you tried to spring that thing on me?"

"That THING!?" Lissa exclaimed. "I spent a LOT of time on that coat for you!"

"Uhhh...Father?" Lucina asked, noticing her father shaking with laughter. "Father, is everything okay?"

Chrom chuckled as the memory of that day came to mind. "Oh don't worry. They always bicker like this whenever the subject is brought up. Here, let me tell you the story..."

...

"So Chrom, what do you think? Does it look great, or does it look GREAT!?" Lissa proudly exclaimed as she showed Chrom her creation.

"It's...something..." Chrom stared as he stared at the coat Lissa was showing him.

It had been Lissa's secret project for the past month, hidden away in one of the palace rooms behind a locked door that only Lissa had the key to. It was a surprise for Sekai, and Chrom was still astonished at how Lissa had been able to keep it a secret from Sekai. Not even Chrom knew what it was, so when Lissa had told him she wanted Chrom to be there when she surprised Sekai his curiosity dictated he be there.

Now he had to be there to see Sekai's reaction.

The coat resembled Sekai's mother's coat almost perfectly, even the strange eyes running along the sides. But instead of purple and gold, the coat was primarily white in color with a pink outlining, the eyes being colored pink as well. The coat's arms ened with extra fabric sewn in, resembling what Chrom could only assume were round paws. The hood also had two floppy bunny ears sewn at the top, along with two large eyes blue in color. The best part, and Chrom meant BEST part though, was the very large, very fluffy, cotton ball at the back of the coat.

Lissa's secret project for Sekai was a coat that would transform the Plegian Nomad, the Grandmaster of Ylisse, the feared and respected Death's Tactician...

Into a giant bunny.

Chrom had to fight hard not to burst out laughing at the thought. "W-When are you going to surprise him with it?" Chrom asked.

Lissa smiled and pointed at a door in her's and Sekai's room that Chrom recognized as Sekai's new office, recently renovated for the tactician's use at Lissa's request so that she could drag Sekai to bed at a more reasonable hour. "Sekai's currently in there, doing YOUR paperwork by the way." Lissa said, glaring at Chrom who suddenly found himself admiring the artistic quality of the coat. "He should be out any moment..." Lissa said, never taking her eyes off Chrom.

Chrom could only chuckle as he looked at Lissa Harvest Festival garb. She wore a green dress that resembled her normal one, fabric that resembled colorful eggs sewn along the front. On her head she wore a headband that gave her bunny ears, and a colorful star was painted on her right cheek.

"W-Well I'm sure he'll enjoy the gift." Chrom said. "Though I do hope he'll finish soon, I have to get into my own costume."

Lissa nodded. "I know. If he doesn't hurry soon, I may have to-"

She was interrupted when the sound of a door opening drew their attention, and both looked to see Sekai exiting his study as the Grandmaster cracked his neck. Upon seeing his wife and friend, Sekai began to smile, only for him to actually SEE them. Within a moment they could see his mind calculating what he was seeing as he looked at Lissa, the Chrom who could barely hold back laughter, and the coat. It was almost as if they could see all the puzzle pieces fit into place in Sekai's mind as the Grandmaster promptly stopped moving, took a step backwards, closed the door.

And locked it.

That broke Chrom, and he began clutching his stomach as he began laughing. Lissa on the other hand got angry and she marched up to the door, pounding on it with her face. "Sekai! Open up this door right now!"

Chrom stumbled out of the room as he began wiping tears from his eyes, Lissa's calling for Sekai following him as he stumbled down the hallway, laughing in full view of all the palace staff.

...

Chrom chuckled at the memory as Lucina gave Sekai an accusing look. "Uncle, why would you let Aunt Lissa's hard work go to waste like that?"

"Yes _husband_ ," Lissa said, smirking as she gave Sekai a look that mirrored Lucina's. "Why did you let your doting and loving wife's hard work go to waste?"

"Because there are some things worth sacrificing one's dignity and self respect for." Sekai said. "This lovely coat for example being one of those things."

"Huh huh." Lissa said before she gave a smile. "A coat made by that SAME loving wife."

Sekai ran a hand along the coat. "And I feel the love in every stitch."

Lissa scoffed as she gave Sekai a kiss on the cheek. "Why are you so hard to stay mad at?"

"It's part of my charm." Sekai smiled.

Chrom rolled his eyes. "It hasn't even been an hour you two and I'm already wishing to be in a separate room from you two."

Sekai shrugged as he held Lissa close in a one arm hug. "Get over it Chrom. Now come on, let's go find Olivia and go over the schedule for this Festival. I may even be able to find some time to help you with that paperwork."

Lucina blinked in confusion. "Wait, would you even be able to? You ARE the king of another nation after all Uncle."

Sekai shrugged. "I don't know. Ylisse never had a Grandmaster become the king of another nation. And technically I've never been formally released."

"I don't think that's how it works Sekai." Chrom said.

Sekai smirked as he turned himself and Lissa around. "We'll see." And with that, the Plegian King and Queen exited the room.

After a few steps Lissa gave Sekai an incredulous look. "You better be joking about the paperwork Sekai. Remember, this is a VACATION for us."

"You and me both know the only vacation I'll have is away from the politics." Sekai said. "And as I recall, the Ylissean nobles never barged down my door while I was doing paperwork."

"Yeah, because you'd cast a thunder spell at them if they tried." lissa muttered before sighing. "Fine, I'll allow it. But you're going to do something for me in return..."

"Oh?" Sekai asked. "And what's that?"

Lissa smirked as she held onto the arm Sekai had around her. "I still have that coat. And there's always next year's Harvest Festival..."

Sekai blinked before he chuckled and kissed Lissa's head. "We'll see love. We'll see."

 **...**

 **So first and foremost, Merry Christmas everyone!**

 **(I learned how to make words big.)**

 **Can you believe I've been planning this chapter ever since Winter Robin was datamined? And when Winter Lissa was also announced, I just knew I had to write this chapter. I remember when I got off my mission back in March, installed FE Heroes, and began playing it's when they released the Spring Lucina and Spring Chrom. People released one shots and I thought about doing the same, but Retained Memories was still ongoing and by the time I could, Spring Festival was past.**

 **But I still had the idea of Sekai in a bunny coat, so I've been holding onto it til I could use it, and I found it. And yes, if any of you wish to draw it, do so and send it. I imagine a chibi Sekai who is pretty pissed off about it myself. But anyways, Merry Christmas everyone. I'll begin working on the new Divergent Fangs here in a few days after Christmas is over.**

 **Fave, follow, review, and enjoy the one shot.**


End file.
